Silent Partner
by Kirabaros
Summary: David Reyes is more than a partner to Joss Carter. He's always had her back through thick and thin. Submitted for #heromonth on Deviant Art.


**Silent Partner**

The first time she saw him was the day he was assigned as her partner. She was fresh out of probation and it felt like she drew the short straw. David Reyes looked like a baby in the patrol uniform that was issued to all members of the force; the very definition of a rookie. Joss Carter couldn't believe that she was stuck with a man that looked like he still belonged in high school. She wondered how in the world was he to watch her back.

He was a quiet man. Beyond introducing himself, he had little to say and seemed to enjoy other people talking. Joss had to talk so she wouldn't go insane. The man was so quiet. He wouldn't even say anything when they were almost cut off by another driver while on patrol and he ignored the comments from the thugs that taunted him. Joss was impressed that he was so calm and even more so when he prevented someone from getting too close when she was apprehending a suspect. He didn't say nothing but merely stared and the guy just backed down. But he was still too quiet. As it turned out that quiet was the best thing about David Reyes.

It was shots fired and they were in the vicinity. They were in pursuit of the suspect and backup had been called. The suspect fired at them and it ended up being a gunfight and there were several suspects in the area. They managed to apprehend them all… all of them except one. Joss was clearing the area when the suspect came up from behind and would have killed her. Except that David Reyes was there and he snuck up on the suspect. By the time Joss turned around, he had the guy in handcuffs. That was when he turned towards her and said, "I got your back, Carter," and gave a wry grin.

Joss took in the expression. Since then he would give her that look when he watched her back. Whether on patrol or just hanging in the bar after shift for a drink… he always had a smirk that he would give. It said the same thing: he had her back.

He was also intelligent.

The man was smart; Joss looked him up. He was top in his class at the academy and his proficiencies were… they were top marks. Of course she knew he was smart… way too smart to be a cop. Bachelor's and Master's degrees were on his resume and the subject matter… She had to ask him one day, "Hey Reyes, why are you a cop?"

"Because I like helping people," he gave with that wry grin of his he always reserved for her.

Joss looked at him. "Really?"

"Really," he replied with that grin. "I may have book learning but in the end…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I used to be in a high end job. They sent me over there. Had enough and decided to help clean up our backyard."

That was another thing that was endearing and annoying. He kept things simple. But it ended with him talking but not telling about a lot of things unless you asked a direct question. On the job though, he gave what was needed. Joss knew that he preferred to be a regular cop on the job despite the fact that he could fix computer issues better than the IT techs. "And the fact that you know things better than IT won't encourage you to go for cyber division?"

"That's a hobby," he offered in that enigmatic way.

The issue was dropped since he offered more information about himself and it encouraged her to share things about herself. Another thing about him: he had a way with people. He could make them feel at ease. Joss certainly was especially when he offered to help tutor Taylor and her son took to her partner. She herself was comfortable in his presence and she could walk around in town and feel secure because he watched her back.

"I always got your back Carter. That doesn't change when we're off the clock."

He told her that when he prevented an unpleasant scene when her son's father showed up on her doorstep. Joss was horrified at the things that were said to her former partner now detective, just like herself. David took the insults and didn't bat an eye until the tirade against him and her were finished. He then said a few words and spoke to Taylor's father off to the side. Joss was worried that something would happen but it didn't. Instead David stayed after her visitor left and just was there. It was then that he told her that he would always have her back.

He continued to be there for her and Taylor off the clock. He was there for her when he was on the clock even though he was assigned to Narco and in another precinct. That had her wondering how he was getting along since he was the quiet man to the officers he worked with. To some of the more veteran detectives he was a nerd and she knew David would do nothing to dispel that. Yet that assessment was uttered with affection of a sorts; another example of his ability to relate to people. Then came the man in the suit.

"Seems to me that he's doing what we do."

That was the first time Joss heard him say something that suggested anything other than the Boy Scout approach he had with any of his cases. The man hardly had a complaint and if he did, it was found unwarranted. So this was a little unusual for her but when she looked at him, he was giving her that smirk he always gave her. She couldn't help but smile back. In the end he helped her in her case against the man in the suit.

"You look troubled Joss. Anything I could do?"

Joss wanted to tell him everything she knew about the man in the suit but she couldn't and that hurt more than anything. She told him what she could but even she could tell that he wasn't entirely convinced by it. All he said was that he was there if she needed him. Nothing more was said about that but Joss knew she hurt him and yet he continued to look after her and to the risk to his own life.

She thought she lost him when he was undercover to bust a narco ring. It was a big bust but David ended up with a serious gunshot injury bringing it down… And he met the man in the suit aka John Reese. She didn't know which was worse: David being injured and nearly bleeding to death or him knowing about John Reese. She shouldn't have worried… well maybe just a little.

As it turned out, that mysterious past of David's held ties to John. Joss wasn't sure whether or not to be angry or hurt at that. Then again she lied to his face about knowing John. It went both ways. The truth was that she was more angry at that fact that he took a huge risk that almost got him killed and it didn't matter that it turned out all right.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you. I just couldn't. You understand Joss."

He had uttered it in that soft tone of his and Joss couldn't stay mad at him. She did understand where he was coming from. She knew he was sent 'over there' and she herself had been on tour. Joss knew that this would change things and was prepared for the consequences.

"I took care of it so you didn't have to."

David did a lot of things so that she didn't have to do. He covered for Fusco by moving Stiles' body from its dump site. How he knew… she only could guess. He offered to take the heavy decisions from her that would test her moral compass. Sometimes he did and sometimes she told him not to. In the end his motives were always centered on protecting her and she couldn't fault him for that. And she couldn't deny him chances to see Taylor especially when he asked for him and it was related to things like homework. They had been through a lot.

He kept her out of trouble when Donnelly pinned her with helping John. How he found her, she wasn't sure but he was there to get her away from the scene before responders came. All he told her was, "Ways and means Carter. I know you." And he gave that smirk of his, like everything was going to be all right.

"Beecher's a good man Carter. IAB claims… bullshit."

He supported her pursuing a relationship with Cal Beecher. In fact he was just as bad as John and Finch in telling her. Except he was more playful about it. She didn't think that he would after… He was there when she learned about the IAB allegations and even told her that it was all bull shit. He would know since he and Beecher worked a couple of cases together. That and she suspected that David Reyes was good at conducting background checks.

"Just making sure that he's worthy of you Carter."

He gave that grin of his before he sobered and walked past her. He only paused to bend low and gently kissed her temple before saying that he always had her back. He then left and went back on the job. And it was difficult because he had been transferred to the task force because of his experience with Narco and cyber. He didn't interfere though and was always there being a friend and partner, helping them out when they helped out John and Finch.

When HR took out Beecher and then she got busted to being a beat cop, she thought it was over in terms of their friendship. Joss should have known better. Hell he scared the crap out of her when he quietly approached her and handed her coffee the way she liked it. She scolded him but he gave her that grin of his and teased her about keeping her on her toes. They ended up joking for a moment and it was like old times and she came up with a plan.

It was inevitable she would tell him. He didn't ask but Joss knew that he was waiting. That was his way of asking. She told him her idea of taking out HR and he immediately offered. She hadn't intended it but she couldn't tell him no. She knew one way or another, he would help her out and considering that they both disliked HR… It was just like old times.

It was like being partners again only they had to be careful. Joss knew that HR was watching her but she was determined to keep David in the shadows. He didn't like it but she said that it was necessary especially if they were going to bring down HR on their own terms. He agreed though but Joss knew that it wasn't going to end there.

Joss Carter didn't know what she was getting into when she first met David Reyes. After everything that had happened though, she didn't regret it. David Reyes was a good friend, the best partner and… he was more than that. When she was in trouble, he was always there on the side, silent and watching and ready to step in. She didn't have to ask since he gave it freely but he also didn't make demands on helping. It confused her at times but she didn't regret it. In the end, no matter what, he was there, ever the silent partner.

 _I've got your back always, Carter._

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a sort of teaser for a possible Person of Interest fic and a submission for #heromonth on deviant art. Review and enjoy.


End file.
